left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
The Hospital
The Hospital is the fourth chapter of the first campaign, No Mercy. It takes place in the city of Fairfield, inside of the overwhelmed Mercy Hospital. The goal of the Survivors here is to get to the roof, where they will be able to make contact with the helicopter which has been flying around the city, while fighting hordes of Infected doctors, patients, and other people. Strategy Campaign In this level, the Survivors discover that the hospital is overrun and the patients and staff are now infected. The Survivors leave the safe room with Tier 2 weapons. Exit the safe room and travel down the hallway. Then travel up the first flight of stairs, and you'll come to a big open room. Then go up the stairs on the far right of the room, and make your way to the second flight on stairs. Next go through medical offices, and past the emergency rooms while fighting off the hordes of Infected. The Survivors soon find an elevator, the only way up to the roof, where the helicopter pilot will come to rescue them. Calling the elevator will signal a Horde, which the Survivors must hold off as they wait for the elevator. When staring down the hallway the walls to the left and right and the vent above will be torn down by the Infected leaving the Survivors vulnerable on three out of four sides. A good way to get past this with ease is crouch behind the bedpan with ammo on it. There is a brief time at which the Survivors may rest in the elevator before they exit onto a windy construction area of the hospital. Carefully navigating the treacherous area, the Survivors finally make it to the safe house and take one step closer to salvation. Glitches *After the battle with the horde at the elevator, if a Survivor manages to become incapacitated inside the elevator (due to a rogue Common Infected, Hunter, or even a Witch!) and is revived once the elevator has been activated, they are left behind - the elevator will rise but they will not. They will also be unable to leave the elevator shaft, and will be easy prey to any other Infected. *Also throwing a propane tank or oxygen tank at a Survivor in the lift will incapacitate them and will cause them to fall through the floor of the lift leaving them incapacitated at the bottom of the lift shaft. *It is possible to pull a Survivor out of the elevator just as the doors are closing (as a Smoker), leaving him/her at your mercy, so to speak. *There is a glitch in this level in Versus mode, where any of the Special Infected except the Tank can run ahead in the level to the top of the elevator shaft and repeatedly melee the trailer in front of the elevator, eventually pushing it in front of the doors and trapping the Survivors when they reach the top. It is considered a cheap tactic, as the survivors can only move it if a Special Infected melees it first, or if a Boomer explodes near it, which gets the movement started. :*Only Special Infected (and explosions) can start the object moving, though Survivors can continue movement once it is started. :*This has been fixed in the PC version, although the Tank can still hit it in front of the elevator. It is unknown/unverified whether or not it can be moved to the point that survivors cannot leave the elevator. :* For those that play the game on the 360 version, one can bring an oxygen tank with them from any nearby nocation in the hospital or a pipebomb and bring it into the elevator. Simply throw it and detonate it ( Make sure to have a good aim first! ) :* If all else fails, there is a method that will most likely cause health loss used as a last resort. All survivors crouch in the corner of the generator ( Left side of the elevator door ) and wait. Once a Boomer biles on them, the Infected will be unable to come in, and in their rush towards you the genator will be pushed aside. Save your ammo. This cannot be stressed enough. Fighting a horde with pistols is not easy, and in many cases frustrated players often shoot the generator to cause it to move. *The above glitch also works with the forklift in the same level, it is most useful to put the forklift in the doorway left and then right of the doorway leading from the elevator door, on the top level of the hospital (by putting it in a doorway you can't jump onto or over the forklift and the only way around is on the outside where you can claw the Survivors off the roof). Easter Eggs * In several of the Examining rooms there is an x-ray of a hand with four fingers, which is a reference to the cover of the game. * The second part of the level takes place on the 28th floor of the hospital, likely a reference to popular zombie movie 28 Days Later. * While playing as the Infected in versus mode, once the survivors have activated the elevator, wait inside the elevator and the floor number won't change. It will continue to say "04," in reference to the game's title. * In the chapter's starting safe room, there is some Graffiti on the wall, one area of which will say that "I killed..." some number of zombies, and the last number says 53,595, which is a reference to the Zombie Genocider achievement from the popular zombie hack and slash videogame Dead Rising, where the populace of the game's setting is the town of, Willamette, Colorado,where the population is 53,594. Left 4 Dead also has a achievement called "Zombie Genocidest" which is just about having to kill 53, 595 zombies. Category:No Mercy Category:Chapters